


An Everyday Ganking

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [24]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Facials, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Feeling cocky over defeating Mordekaiser in lane, Irelia chases a strange minion to get the last bit of gold she needs for her item. She falls for Akali's trap and learns a harsh little lesson in humility that takes her out of the match. Anonymous commission, futa/rough noncon.
Relationships: Akali/Xan Irelia
Series: Nitey's Commissions [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	An Everyday Ganking

Irelia, the renowned Blade Dancer of Ionia, its Defiant Blade and hero of the battle of the Placidium, smirked with cool confidence. A twist of her wrist and a sharp turn on her heel had her unique weapon rip free of Mordekaiser’s armor as the last of his life -- if you could call whatever powered the Iron Revenant  _ life _ \-- left whatever was hidden beneath his metal shell. With a creaking shudder, the armor began to collapse in bits and pieces, each successive piece clanking louder and louder until the last piece, his helmet, hit the pile and rolled away.

“Not even worth the warm-up stretch,” she told the inanimate armor, allowing the cocky curl of her lips to persist far longer than she should have. Though Irelia knew she should have been humble in victory, exhilaration and adrenaline were pumping through her veins. Paired with the corrupting potion coursing through her body, she felt uncharacteristically aggressive. If anything, she should have stretched  _ more _ . The Iron Revenant was always a harrowing foe, and this time he might have bested her if she hadn’t managed a well-timed parry of his deadly mace. The fight was close enough that she was left as an easy mark.

Part of her wanted to dance and celebrate her victory, but it was so early in the fight over Summoner’s Rift. Mordekaiser would soon reform in his base and though he was for all intents and purposes a lumbering hulk of metal, it wouldn’t take him long to get back to the top lane. She didn’t have time to fuck around. Reaching to her side, she plucked her flask from her belt and took the last sip of her corrupting potion, putting it back and making a note to refill it when she recalled. 

Irelia turned towards the remaining minions, quickly assessing the optimal way to tackle them and just as swiftly executing on it, surging forward blade first and slicing one after another into bits and pieces. She racked up a sizable bounty from them; with the gold from Mordekaiser and the previous waves of minions, she had about enough to afford her Wit’s End, the final blade-shaped nail in Mordekaiser’s proverbial coffin. She just needed a little more.

She glanced around again, then noticed a minion slinking off towards the river. Irelia’s smirk shifted into a frown. That was… strange, to say the least. Minions were mindless magical constructs, and in all of her battles she had never seen them show any form of self preservation. 

It should have given her more pause, and it probably would have spared her quite a bit of trauma if she stopped and considered why the minion was acting so strangely. But no -- she still had all that fervor in her mind, all that adrenaline in her blood, and of course her corrupting potion ramping up her cocky aggression. That minion  _ was _ her Wit’s End, and that was the only thing that mattered to her. She shrugged it off, deciding it was simply a defect, a bit of mismagic, then strode forth on her boot’s kitten heels after the minion.

By then, it had disappeared into the river bush. 

Irelia slashed the foliage out of her way with a flick of her wrist and a swing of her handleless blade, expecting to get the gold without any further trouble. To her chagrin, as the tall foliage fell she saw neither gold nor minion. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned further down the river only to see her target slip into the pit shared by the Rift Herald and Baron Nashor. Capable now of only seeing red (and gold), she stalked after it, flicking shreds of grass from her blade and keeping it at the ready.

She really, really should have asked herself why a minion would duck into the pit, of all fucking places, but no. She wasn’t thinking at all. There it was, back pressed flat to the opposite side of the pit; neither Herald nor Baron had come to the rift yet. The hunter faced the hunted, clicking her tongue as she brought her arm around and her blades with it, stepping forward towards the  _ last bit _ of gold she needed. “You’ve wasted enough of my time, don’t you think? Be a good little creep and hold still for me,” she taunted, her fingers and wrist rising, causing her floating weapon to rise and twist, ready for the lethal slash.

“MEP,” the red melee minion shrieked, dropping its sword and shield and flailing its little arms. “MEP, MEP, MEP MEP MEP,” it hollered and hollered, turning towards the wall and clumsily starting to try and scramble up the jagged cliff. Irelia paused, her brows lifting in baffled bemusement. She had never heard a minion make a noise before, not even a death cry. Its attempts to save itself were of course fruitless; the cliffs surrounding the pit were impossible climbs that not even Irelia would attempt.

“Strange,” Irelia muttered, and for a moment she considered sparing the curiosity to see what would happen next. She hesitated, then rolled her eyes. It  _ had _ to be a magical malfunction, and not worth the time she put into chasing it or thinking about this. Morde would probably be halfway back to his base by now. She shook her head and stepped forward, swinging and--

A cloud of black smoke suddenly exploded around her, making her pause half a second more; not out of hesitation this time, but instinct. Irelia quickly spun, flicking her wrist to bring her blade up and knock the kunai flying towards her out of the air, and then again and again as more small steel blades flew at her from a variety of different angles. She grit her teeth. The sinking feeling in her gut told her that she had fucked up  _ badly _ . There could only be one person behind this ambush. “Damn ninja,” she growled, trying to ignore the stinging sensation the smoke left in her eyes, trying to scan the cloud that surrounded her for--

Akali,  _ there _ . Not that she saw her enemy clearly -- just a hint of her shape, enough to predict where she was going. With the minion completely forgotten, Irelia rushed forward and swung her blade again, certain she couldn’t turn tail and run from this enemy, not that her pride or arrogance would allow her to do so. To Irelia’s surprise, her blade didn’t find flesh but rather the cold, hard stone of the cliff wall. “Damn it,” she growled, agitated by her sloppy mistake. She began to pull the embedded blades free, only to have a blade suddenly score across her hand, making her flinch back. The roundhouse kick that followed it knocked Irelia just out of range to control her magical blade. Worn down from her battle with Morde, she fell to her hands and knees in the shin-high water, her long hair falling like a wayward curtain over her face.

“How dumb can you be?” Akali scoffed from behind Irelia. The smoke began to disperse, but before she had a chance to get to her feet or look over her shoulder to assess the situation, Akali had planted her ninja tabi to Irelia’s thick but firm ass. “Chasing  _ minions _ , overstaying in lane… those are some seriously rookie mistakes,” she chided, beginning to exert pressure as though she meant to pin Irelia’s hips to the ground with the bottom on her bottom. “I’m disappointed in you. I expected better.”

“Then let me…” Irelia began quietly, pushing her hands off the shallow riverbed and making to twist her legs and hips around. It all flowed perfectly in her head -- she would trip Akali and carry that motion into a smooth handstand, cartwheeling back into range of her blades. Yank them out of the stone, twist around, and send Akali back to her base with a quick coup de grace before she could get back to her feet.

“... give you bett-- ah!” Irelia raised her voice, but Akali already knew what she was doing and exactly how to counter the agile acrobatics. She stepped into Irelia and bent the knee of the leg planted on the Blade Dancer, bringing it smashing down into her tailbone before she could complete the motion. Irelia gasped out her shock and surprise, her half-raised body falling prone in the river, the river’s shallow water a cold slap to her face. Irelia grit her teeth and got a hand beneath herself again. She wasn’t about to give up.

But Akali already had the upper hand, crouched with a knee planted to Irelia’s ass. As the Blade Dancer made to move again, she quickly jabbed her hand out like a knife with far greater precision than one of Caitlyn’s bullets. When her striking fingers triggered one of Irelia’s pressure points, the famed hero of Ionia let out a girlish squeak and found her body going completely and utterly limp. 

“Fool,” Akali muttered. “Here,” she called out to.. someone? Irelia wanted to lift her head and look. She wanted to do a lot of things, but she couldn’t so much as twitch or snarl out her anger at this humiliation. Though she had heard of the Shadow Fist pressure strike before, this was her first time suffering it. If what she had heard could be believed, it would only last two minutes at most. If Akali spent her time fucking around and belittling Irelia, she would come to regret it. “You did good, now get back to work.”

“Mep, mep.” There was a soft jingle as Akali passed off some coins to the minion. “Mepmep,” it thanked her, before splashing its way off to lane to push Irelia’s tower with Mordekaiser.

_ Of course the little asshole was in on this, _ Irelia thought bitterly to herself.

“Now, I think you need to be taught a lesson,” Akali murmured to Irelia, tenderly gathering her long purple hair in one hand and slowly wrapping it around her fingers. “A little humility. How does that sound? Something to put that little attitude of yours in check, and teach you what it means to defy my team.” She tugged on Irelia’s long mane, lifting her head out of the water -- a small kindness, but one Irelia had a feeling she would soon wish she hadn’t received. 

Akali took her knee off Irelia’s back and tugged at her hips, positioning Irelia just the way she wanted her, her chest pressed to the riverbed but her head painfully craned back by Akali’s grip. Irelia’s ass was raised and her knees spread, leaving  _ several _ parts of her vulnerable.  _ What’s she going to do, spank me? _ Irelia thought to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. A few spanks wouldn’t even faze the warrior. It would just waste Akali’s time with the paralyzed Blade Dancer and give her time to recover.

She wasn’t too worried when she felt Akali flip her skirt. If she was going to teach Irelia a ‘lesson’ by spanking her, that was expected. When she felt Akali’s kunai prick her skin through her leggings, she began to feel very worried indeed. But it was just the very tip scratching her on its way to cut a panel out of her leggings, leaving Irelia’s purple-haired pussy on full, vulnerable display.

_ What the fuck is she-- _

Irelia tried to gasp when she felt something hard, warm and fleshy rubbing over her cunt’s lips, but it only came out as a strangled whine. She wanted to scream those words, but of course they only echoed about in her head.  _ What the fuck is she doing?! What the fuck is that-- oh my gods. _

“Bet you’ve taken plenty of Ionian cocks up here, and a few Noxian ones too,” Akali whispered to Irelia, perverse delight evident in her voice. Much to Irelia’s shame, her exposed pussy began to react to the slow brush of Akali’s femcock along its damp lips. “You’re lucky, though. I’m above such crassness. I have a refined, mm, palate.” 

_ What-- oh, no, no, nooo… _

Akali let out a throaty, dark little giggle as she dragged the head of her monstrously thick cock up to Irelia’s tight little asshole, pressing lightly against it, though not with enough force to actually push into the dark little rosebud. “Have you had  _ anything _ up here, you whore?” the ninja murmured, reaffirming her grip in Irelia’s hair. “I don’t want to fuck a virgin ass, so if you pipe up and tell me, I’ll take it easy on you instead,” she all but purred in promise. 

_ She’s not serious, is she? _ Irelia’s thoughts were in chaotic disarray, panicking. Though she wasn’t anywhere near prudish and had more than her fair share of partners, anal sex had never interested her. Forget cocks, she had never even so much as tried to put a finger in her dry hole. There was no way that Akali was going to--

“Irelia?” Akali cooed. “Is this silence supposed to be a yes or a no? I’m feeling a bit impatient,” the ninja admitted, giving Irelia’s hair another sharp yank. “Come on now, answer me.”

_ Oh fuck, she’s serious. _ Irelia’s heart began pounding, pounding fast and hard enough that she could hear it as well as feel it thundering in her veins. She urged her body to move so she could fight Akali off, but accomplished nothing. Switching tracks, she did her best to scream out the answer Akali seemed to be looking for --  _ yes, yes, I’ve never been assfucked before! _ \-- but all that came out of her throat was strained gurgling.

“Well, whatever,” Akali decided far too quickly. “Here it comes.”

\--  _ this isn’t fair, please don’t fucking do it  _ \-- Irelia tried to beg and plead, but to no avail. She still remembered her first time having sex, when an older village boy took her pussy’s virginity, sweet and gentle and tender, giving Irelia all the time in the world to adjust to the pain and new sensations.

Akali just rammed her cock deep into her ass, rough and completely unreserved, spearing the tight hole like it was supposed to be soaking wet. It was anything but, the only lubrication on it being the barest smear of juices from Irelia’s pussy.

It was like nothing the Defiant Blade had ever felt before, and not in a good way. Her previously virgin asshole was spread far wider than it had ever been before. It didn’t feel pleasurable, it felt fiery and painful as Akali shoved her rough, mercilessly way right into the depths of Irelia’s ass. Her hips soon pounded into Irelia’s, jolting her body into the riverbed, only spared a worse faceful of dirt and river stones by Akali’s grip in her hair. 

Irelia wanted to scream.

Anyone other than Akali may have taken a moment to luxuriate in Irelia’s ass and just enjoy the way it clenched and squeezed at their cock, but Akali wasn’t there to enjoy herself. She was there to serve up revenge and an ego check. As Irelia groaned and whimpered pitifully, unable to do much else, Akali fucked her ass with vim and vigor, pounding and pounding away without mercy, her balls a constant wet clap against Irelia’s damp pussy.

Normally, she would find some pleasure in that -- but not while her ass was being broken in. The shock of it all was simply far too much for Irelia. Even though she had been waiting for the moment where her body became hers to control again, she didn’t even realize that the moment came and went, simply laying there limply and taking all of Akali’s aggression and furious fucking with nothing more than the soft groans and whimpers that her body was so convinced were her limits.

“Fuck,” Akali hissed out as she finally hit her limit, not even trying to hold back from her relatively quick orgasm -- after all, she was certain that Irelia had been thoroughly taken out of the match and she still had a midlane to attend to. She decided to mark her new bitch with a more lasting reminder than an ass full of cum, though, and pulled herself free of the deliciously tight cavity that held her cock.

Once free, she crouched right over Irelia’s arched back. Rather than release her grip on the Defiant Blade’s hair, she used her hair-cushioned hand to grab her cock and begin jerking herself to her swift, hair-assisted climax, growling her wild satisfaction as it hit. She shot rope after rope of thick, pearly jizz all over Irelia’s hair, making sure those pretty purple locks would have a glossy white sheen for days to come… and that her teammates would have plenty of questions when she finally got back into a game.

“See you later, whore,” Akali purred, giving Irelia’s ass a sharp slap as she straightened up and swaggered her way back out of the pit, leaving the Blade Dancer to recover in peace, with no company but that of her own traumatized mind.

Irelia stayed in the pit for the rest of the match.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
